The Real Truth
by Blackberry14
Summary: Read profile for summary. AN- This is rated PG-13 for a good reason! (Complete)
1. The Betrayal

Blackberry14- Okay, I have finally got to the Sailor Moon story. Man did this take a while for me to write this.  
  
Serena- Yeah, why are you writing evil stories?  
  
Blackberry14- Because it is fun.  
  
Serena- You're weird.  
  
Blackberry14- Whatever. I make you very, very, very..  
  
Serena- 'covers my mouth' Don't say it! Someone might be reading this!  
  
Blackberry14- 'I bite her hand' Okay, I won't. That means that you readers will just have to read this story. So go ahead and read!  
  
Serena- 'checks if she haves bite marks'  
  
Notice- If you like the Sailor Scouts TOO much, then this story will seriously make you mad.   
  
Disclaimer- No, I don't own any of the Sailor Scouts or any other character in this story, so just stop making me feel even sadder!  
  
Serena stared at the moonless sky as she began to lie back down on her bed. She was all alone and she had nobody to comfort with. She knew by tomorrow she would be with the others but she felt the need of seeing them right now. Serena got up and picked up her phone. She dailed first for Lita. The phone began to ring but nobody answered. Serena tired again but instead of calling Lita, she called Raye. Nobody answered there either. Serena just set the phone back to the reciever and lied back. All she could do was stare up at the ceiling, feeling the guilt that she has been through. "Sooner or later I will have to tell them, but how?" Serena asked herself as she pulled the covers over herself. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
The next day was cold and rainy. Serena only woke up because the rain kept beating against the window. She rubbed her eyes and sat up at the edge of her bed. All she could do was think about the secret and how it would rip them apart. Eventually, Darien would find out. She could not bare to see that happen. "I will wait. It would break their hearts if they found out."   
  
Serena got up and brush her teeth. Then something tugged at her. "Serena! Will you stop hogging the mirror?!" Reni complained as she began to push Serena aside. "No way. I just got here, so scram!" They began to fight in a constant battle for the mirror. Serena grabbed her by the wrist. "Serena stop it. You're hurting me," Reni cried out but Serena didn't let go of her. "Serena! You're hurting me. Stop!" Serena let go and looked at her hands. "What have I done?" Serena began to tear up. "Serena, are you okay?" Reni went up to her but was stopped as Serena stuck out her hand. "Stay away from me Reni," Serena called out as she got herself up. "Serena..." Reni knew something was wrong with her so she went to spy on her.   
  
Serena grabbed a bar of chocolate out of the cabinet. "She looks a little better to me," Reni said to herself quietly. Serena went at the table were her mom and brother was sitting at. She finished off the chocolate, "I am going to school now." "Okay sweety, have a good day!" her mom called out as she saw her leaving. Serena didn't answer back. "She is acting kinda strange now. Usually she would be late for school, but she left early," Reni said as she went to follow her.   
  
Reni crept around the corner so Serena wouldn't know she was there. Serena stopped and Reni hestitated as she was right behind her. Serena put up her hand and covered her mouth. She began to yawn. Then she began to walk again. "Man, that was a close one," Reni said as she began her search for Serena's problem. Serena stopped once more and turned around. Reni quickly went behind a bush. Serena was checking for something. Then she went into an alley. "Why would she go into an alley?" Reni asked as she went to the alley as well.   
  
Serena looked back once more and touched a brick. "What is she doing?" Reni asked herself. Then a barrier opened, kind of like a mirror or something. Something was speaking out of it. "You have done well. You have given me all that you know about the Sailor Scouts. Now I can rule the world by hurting them where it hurts," the mysterious voice laughed out. "Yes, but does it mean I have to hurt them, too?" Serena asked as she went closer to the mirror. "If it is your wish to do so then be my guest, but in the end I will destory the Sailor Scouts and you can be my queen." Serena fell to her knees, "I will hurt them, but don't let me see you kill them. It would break my heart." The mysterious voice laughed, "As you wish, my future Queen Serenity." "Thank you..... Lord Gemeni." Reni gasped at horror as she couldn't believe what she just heard.  
  
Reni tried to get out of there but she tripped over a brick. Serena turned around and went over to see who or what was there. She found her. "Reni, may I ask you how long you have been here?" Serena asked as she grabbed her by the shirt. "This whole time! I can't believe you would betray your scouts. Why, Serena? Why?" Reni asked as she strugged to get out of Serena's grip. "Why? Because everything here has no meaning to me. And so I thought that since I will be leaving, I thought it would be best for you all to perish!" Serena threw her down to the ground. "But all that time you saved the world with us... and you just want to through that away!" Reni cried out as she got up. "That was just a way for you guys to trust me, and nothing more than that," Serena said as she went to the mirror. "Yes, Serena?" Lord Gemeni asked. "I want you to... to... kill her," Serena ordered as she put her hand at her chest. "As you wish." Reni tried to runaway from them but didn't make it in time to escape. The last words Serena ever heard from Reni was, "Serena, when I die I will haunt you in your dreams!" After that she was dead. "What do you want me to do with the body?" Lord Gemeni asked. "Just put it in the dumpster. They will find her eventually," Serena said. "Are you crying?" Lord Gemeni asked. "Yes. Yes I am." She went to pick her stuff up and left the alley to go to school. The mirror then went back to the ground.   
  
Serena was walking on her way to school until she bumped into Ami. "Oh hi, Serena. Is everything okay? You're crying," Ami asked as she brought out a tissue. "Yes, Ami. I'm okay." But soon, as Ami does not know yet, nothing will be okay. "Hey, Ami. Could you do me a favor?" Serena asked as she walked beside her. "Yes, sure. What is it?" Ami asked as she stopped infront of Serena to hear her request. "I want you to call in the Sailor Scouts. I have something to tell them." Ami nodded, "But where should we meet?" Serena turned around and pointed at the alley, "We will meet right there. Meet me here at 6:00, got it?" Ami nodded once more. 'It has finally come. The time when the Sailor Scouts will perish and I will live with Gemeni. Soon there will be nothing but rubble on this filthy planet. Until then... I guess I have to study.' Serena thought to herself as she walked away from Ami. "Wait for me!" Ami cried out. Serena stopped and turned around with a smile on her face. 'Soon, they will all be gone.'   
  
#############################################################################  
  
Okay, how evil can I get. I am sorry for the Reni lovers out there. Sorry! Anyways, Serena has to tell the girls the deadly truth. But it seems that something is keeping her from doing that. Will the girls really perish and will Serena punish the world as well as her love, Darien? Wait and see! 


	2. The Death

Blackberry14- Man, I really feel guilty doing that to Rini.  
  
Serena- 'crying' Yeah, you are the evil one, not me!  
  
Blackberry14- Okay, lets go on with the story before Serena kills me.  
  
Serena- 'pulls out a knife'  
  
Blackberry14- yips!  
  
Disclaimer- I feel bad enough that I don't own Sailor Moon or the Sailor Scouts, so don't remind me!  
  
The cold, rainy morning seemed to slow down. The death of Rini has made a big effect on Serena. All she could think of is what Rini said before she died, 'Serena, when I die I will haunt you in your dreams!' She couldn't get those words out of her head. She made her way into the school, found Lita and them, and ran to them. "Hey, guys. Why do you look scared?" Serena asked as she began to walk with them. "We had a frighting vision, but we all know it can't be true," Raye said as she tried to calm down. "We saw that you killed Rini. It was so frightening, but we all know that you wouldn't do that, would you?" Mina questioned Serena. "No way. I think you guys need to see a doctor or something." Raye pulled her sleeve up as she was about to hurt Serena.  
  
"Don't do it," Ami called out as she pulled Raye back. "Yeah, you will get us in trouble," Mina added. "No way. I am going to bring her down. She is calling me crazy!" Raye cried out as she gotten loose from Ami's and Lita's grip. Serena, however, dodged her attack and punched her in the stomach. "That'll teached you to mess with me," Serena said as she walked away. "Man, what is her problem. Any harder and she could of killed me," Raye complained. Then she fell on the floor. "Raye!" the girls called out. They went down to see if she was okay. "She will do fine. Why did Serena punch her like that?" Ami asked. "I don't know, but she has been acting very strangely, lately," said Lita as she picked up Raye. "We should get to class before we all get into trouble," Ami said as she quickly picked up her stuff and helped Lita with Raye. "First we should drop her off at the guidance office. They will take care of her there," said Lita. Mina and Ami nodded.   
  
The girls made there way into the office. "Don't worry girls. She will make a full recovery. Just tell me who did this to her," the nurse said as she was holding on to a clip board. "We didn't see," lied Mina. "We just found her like that." The nurse checked something on her clip board, "Okay then, have a good day girls." The girls nodded a left to go to class.   
  
Serena stared out the window. She wasn't paying much attention in class. Looking outside, all she could see is what may happen to the world. 'Soon, I will make new life here. Where there is no war. But first I must get rid of the obstacles.' Serena put her hand up, "Mrs. Susuka, could I use the restroom?" The teacher looked up from her book, "Sure, just come up here and take a pass." Serena got up and took the slip of paper. Then she left the classroom. Walking down the quiet halls. Where there is no sound at all, besides the sound of her feet hitting to hard floor. 'This is how quiet my world is going to be.' Instead of going to the restroom, as she was going to do, she went to the nurses office. There, Raye was sleeping. It was like she was dead. Serena could still hear her breathing. "Don't worry, Raye. Soon I will end your pain." Serena went and got a pillow. "She may still be breathing, but it isn't strong enough to withstand a pillow."   
  
She crept closer and planted to pillow on Raye's face. Raye began to move a little, struggling to get the pillow off her face. But after that frightening blow from Serena, she didn't have enough strength. Then she stopped moving all together. Serena wiped the hot tears running down her face. She heard something and turned around. It was the mirror where Lord Gemeni talked out of. "It seems that you want to kill them. Why?" Serena placed the pillow under Rayes' head, "Because it would be easier if we get rid of them sooner than later." Lord Gemeni chuckled, "Really? Well do as you please, but let me kill a person I have in mind." Serena looked at the mirror, "Who?"   
  
"Tuxedo Mask or if you would rather say, Darien." Serena's face turned with fright. "It looks like you still have feeling for this boy," Lord Gemeni pointed out. "No, it just caught me off guard, that's all." The mirror began to go back to the ground, "As soon as we are done we can live together and start a new life for one another." Then the mirror disappeared. Serena looked back at Raye. Her dead face was an expression of shock. Then she went out of the office, looked back once more, and left.   
  
The nurse screamed as she went into her office. She checked for pulse but found none. Someone eventually heard her screaming so they went to check out what was happening. "Oh my god, she's dead," the nurse said as she put her hands on her face. The group of kids heard her and ran back to class. They began to tell what happened and just like a virus, the whole school seemed to know in less than ten minutes. The news shocked the girls as they began to tear up, but Serena just sat down and stared at the sunless sky. No tears was forming from her as she already wasted them on just killing Raye.   
  
Lita and them went up to her. "What is your problem, Serena?" asked Lita. "Raye is dead and you are not even crying, that is so evil of you," Lita then slammed her hand on her desk. Serena, though, did not answer. "Is she even okay? Maybe she is in shock," Ami suggested. "Maybe we shouldn't meet after school and just meet at some other time," Mina proposed. Serena looked at them, "No, we are going to meet there no matter what!" The girls looked at her in shock. "Serena, could you come over here for a minute?" her teacher called out.   
  
Serena got up and went over to her desk. "What is it?" Serena asked as she planted both of her hands on the teachers desk. "It is not a good time to tell you this since the lost of Raye, but you will be needing to make up this test or else you are going to fail this semester." Sernea eyes zoomed at her. "Sure, but let me just do something after school real quick, then I will be right back." The teacher shooked her head, "I am very sorry but I cannot let you do that." Serena expression turned angry. "Fine."   
  
She stomped off to go with the girls, "Never mind the meet up. We will do that at my house tomorrow. We can ummm... have a mini funeral for Raye. You can invited anyone you may please. See you then!" Serena waved and walked out of the room. "I am very worried about her," said Mina as she picked up her stuff. "I think we don't need to worry about her, but should we worry about us," said Ami as she organized her bookbag. "What do you mean?" Lita asked. "Oh, nothing. Just had a feeling that something is going to happen." Ami picked up her stuff and left the class. Lita and Mina followed her.   
  
Serena went through her locker and found a picture of Raye and her together having fun at the beach. She crumped the picture in her hand. "I don't need them. I have to go on and forget about the past and start a new future." Then someone tapped at her shoulder. "Hi, Serena. Are you okay?" asked Molly. "Yeah, but the lost of her strucked me like an arrow," Serena put her hand up to her chest. "I heard that you were having a small funeral. May I come?" Molly asked as she put her hand on Serena's shoulder. "Sure. The more, the better." Molly giggled and ran off.   
  
Serena headed to class and sat down. "Okay, I hope that you studied for this one, Serena." The teacher handed her a sheet of paper. Serena took her pencil and started to pencil in the bubbles. 15 minutes later, Serena handed her paper in. "My, Serena. It seems that you past it! That is amazing," said the teacher as she ohh and ahh at the paper. "Can I go now?" Serena asked. "Sure. See you tomorrow!" the teacher cried out as she waved good-bye. "What a pathetic human," Serena mummered to herself. Serena got home and put her stuff on the kitchen counter. "I will make them suffer. Tomorrow will be the day of death," Serena smirked a little. She ran upstairs and jumped on top of her bed. "Soon, they will all die!" Then she fell asleep.  
  
#############################################################################  
  
Man, does typing tire me out. Well, it seems Serena will be making the decerations for this 'party'. Will they Sailor Scouts fall and will Darien be killed along with them? The tradgey has only just began or end, I don't now. You just have to wait and see!  
  
Serena- I still think she is evil.  
  
Blackberry14- Oh, will you just shut up! 


	3. The Party

Blackberry14- Serena! Where are you?  
  
Serena- Right over here!  
  
Blackberry14- Where?  
  
Serena- Right behind you.  
  
Blackberry14- There you are!  
  
Serena- O.o  
  
Blackberry14- Lets get on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer- Hahaha, everyone thought that I owned the Sailor Moon girls and all that. Wahhhhh, I really don't so stop reminding me!  
  
The birds tweeted as the morning sun rised up and made the planet alive. Serena moved a little and laid on her side. "Today is the day. Better get ready for the decreations." Serena got up and started with the surprising 'decreations'.   
  
Lita and them went up to Serena's doorstep. Mina went up and pushed to doorbell. Serena lifted her head up, "Just in time." She snickered and went to the door and opened it. Ami, Lita, and Minas' faces went into horror. "So... do you like the decreations?" Serena asked as she pushed the girls in. The girls, then, started to scream. There were blood everywhere and for the streamers was Serena's little brother and her mother. "Serena... what have you done?" Ami turned to her. "I just made some new decreations. Soon, you will be just like them!" Serena started to laugh. "What should we do?" Mina went to Lita. "The real question is why is she doing this?" Ami pointed out. "The reason? Why do you think Rini hasn't been here or that you haven't seen her and that what happened to poor old Raye. Such a shame that they had to die," Serena shooked her head a little.  
  
"You're mad!" Mina cried out. "Me, mad? I think not. I am soon going to be happy. Just have to get rid of you!" Serena took out a knife that was behind her back and stabbed Mina with it. "Mina!" Lita and Ami cried out. Mina just had her eyes widen and fell down to her knees real slowly. She then died right there. "That's it Serena. You have to see a doctor," Ami yelled out. "So I should just see you then? Good, I get to kill you as my doctor," Serena chuckled. Lita went right next to Ami, "We should get out of here and quick!" Ami and Lita tried to sneak away from Serena, but she noticed them trying to escape and she blocked the door. "Going somewhere?" Serena asked. "We're going to get the police!" Serena moved her finger back and forth, "The only place you will be at is in your coffins." Ami began to hold on the Lita, "Lita, is this really it?" Lita started to tear up, "I don't know. I don't know." Serena took out a second item. It was a ax. Lita and Ami crawled up to a corner as Serena began to rise up the ax. Then there was blood pooring all over the place as Lita and Ami were still screaming.   
  
Everything was quite now. Nobody moved at all. The blood began to drip from Ami and Lita. "Lord Gemeni." The mirror popped out of the floor, "Yes?" Serena took the ax and broked the glass. "Noooooo!" the mirror cried out. It stopped hovering as it dropped down on the floor. Darien walked in. "Serena, what have you done?" Serena turned around and tried to fling to ax to Darien, but he grabbed her by the wrist and gave her a hug. "Oh, Serena. Please stop this. This isn't right." Serena looked at his face and hugged him back, "Oh, Darien. I don't know what to do!" She began to sob on his shoulder. Darien felt a sharp pain at his back. "Serena..." He let go of her and put his hand on his back. "You are such a fool. I guess I have no reason to stay here. I will die with you all." Serena took the knife that she stabbed Mina with and plunged it into herself. She began to spit out blood and groaned. "Goodbye... Darien." Then she fell on the floor, having no life in her. Darien, however, was still alive. He made his way to the phone and called the police.  
  
30 minutes later, the police investagated to house. They confirmed that it was a murder then succide case. They didn't bother messing around with it since the murder was dead. Darien was being carried off to the hospital and the only thing he had in his mind was Serena, killing herself.  
  
20 years later, Darien was carrying off his 5 year old son in his hands. Yes, he is married with 3 children. Darien, although, still had Serena on his mind. He would wonder if she would ever come back. A little girl, age 6, jumped on Darien. Darien loved her the most because she resembled Serena. He claims that she is the recarnation of Serena, but nobody believed him.   
  
Later that night, he was sleeping in his bed and the young girl went on his bed. "Hello, why aren't you sleeping?" Darien said childishly. "Because I have some unfinished business." Dariens eyes widen as the little girl pulled out a knife and stabbed Darien in the heart. "Goodbye. See you in the after life." Then the little girl stabbed herself and died right there.  
  
#############################################################################  
  
The end! Okay, that was a really short story, but hey nobody said it had to be long. So I hope that you will kill me because I fell guilty writing this but it was still fun. Well gots to go now. Peace .  
  
Serena- So that little girl was my recranation?  
  
Blackberry14- Yes and you were her so you finished Darien off as you wanted to before.  
  
Serena- I still don't get it.  
  
Blackberry14- Loser.  
  
Serena- Whatever. 


End file.
